Survival of the FIttest
by Conner Stanfield
Summary: The Second Rebellion ended in disaster. The rebel hovercrafts were shot down before they got close to rescuing the tributes of the Third Quarter Quell. Now it is time for the Fourth Quarter Quell and President Camilla Snow has a ruthless idea. What is this? Who will die? Who will be the Victor? Read on to find out.
1. The Quell Announcement

Everyone in Panem was glued to their seats at the announcement of the Quarter Quell. The Career Districts were especially excited. So far, they had won every Quell except for one. Dan Flowers won for District 1 the first one, Haymitch Abernathy won the second quell (most try not to think of that year as District 12 won it) and Finnick Odair won the third Quell for District 2. Now it is time for the fourth Quarter Quell. The entirety of District 2 was itching for a Victor so that they could finally be on the same level as Districts 1 and 4. All of the other districts just hoped it would be something less harsh than the years prior. After all, not all of the Districts played an equal role in the rebellion.

Then, a hush fell over the entire nation as President Camilla Snow took the stage. She was quite young to be president, only 16. Her grandfather Coriolanus Snow had died about a month ago and her father was too unwell to take the throne. None of her sister's had any desire to take the presidency, despite the fact that one was more than double her age. Some suspected foul play but like her grandfather, she managed to cover her tracks well. Her long, hair flowed behind her, requiring two Avoxes to hold it so that her beautiful crimson hair didn't drag along the ground. Some whispered that her hair was so red because it was died in the blood of those who crossed her. Anyone who dared say it above a whisper was soon taken care of. Her notoriously fake smile was plastered onto her face. She always was smiling; she was a perfect actress and was able to keep cool around those who frustrated her. Whenever she lost her cool, let's just say that no one lived long enough to report what happened.

Her brown eyes looked over the Capitol audience, searching for someone who was defying her. There was no better time to teach a lesson than when the entire nation was watching her. There! In the back of the auditorium she was able to spot two teenagers. Both had hair died almost as red as her own and had their skin bleached white as if they were trying to imitate her. They were muttering things to members of her audience. How dare they try to defy her by speaking when she was trying to speak? She pushed a small button surgically implanted below her eardrum. "Peacekeepers." She said breathlessly "Bring me the two talkers in the back row."

Instantly, a pair of Peacekeepers walked towards the two who now were starting to look worried. They should have stopped talking earlier. The Pecaekeepers grabbed the two and drug them up to the stage. The girl started screaming and the boy started yelling "Cora! Cora!' His face had an expression of horror on it. He must have realized what he had done and that there would now be dire consequences.

Then the girl started yelling back "Zony! Help me!" Camilla laughed. How unfortunate, either a pair of lovers or some twins had decided to cross her. This would be even more fun. The citizens of the Capitol were horrorstruck. This kind of thing never happened in the Capitol, only in the Districts. The rest of the nation was mixed between feeling sad that the President was being so harsh and glad that the citizens of the Capitol finally got a taste of their own medicine. Eventually, the Peacekeepers got the two up onto the stage and shoved a rag into their mouth so they shut up.

"What do we have here? Is it our two newest rebels?" Camilla asked with a grin, playing with a lock of her hair "Would either of you like to explain what you were doing while I was preparing to speak? "

The boy raised his hand calmly while the girl was still sobbing into her rag. Who knew someone could make so much noise while having a rag shoved up their mouth? His rag was pulled out of his mouth and he started to talk "President Snow, my girlfriend and I were just talking about how beautiful that dress was on you. I promised her that I would buy her a dress like that once this was over with. We didn't mean to disrespect you. Honestly, we were going to be quiet right after that and she is just scared."

The young man had quite a way with words. It would be such a shame for him to go the rest of his life without uttering a single word. "Because of your elegance with words, I will not turn you into an Avox. It would be a shame for you to go the rest of your life without speaking. I have decided on a punishment for you." She spoke with extreme clarity.

The young boy smiled with relief. He opened his mouth to thank her but was interrupted by a pain in his neck. He glanced down to find that a sword was going clean through his neck. Then everything went black.

Cora started to scream louder and louder. Camilla smiled. "This is what happens when you cross me and then try to make excuses for it." She announced to all of Panem. Cora was screaming more and more. "Would you like to explain yourself young lady?" she asked Cora.

"You're a heartless bitch! He was just trying to be nice to you and then you killed him! He's dead because of you." Cora yelled "I can't believe I ever thought that a whore like you was attractive, that…." The Peacekeeper shoved the rag back into her mouth, interrupting her.

"And this is what happens when you cross me. By the way Cora, I wasn't the one who told him to buy an expensive dress while the President was talking." Camilla said with a condescending smirk on her face. "Mr. Niger, please take her to the operating room. I believe a 1-22-15-24 is needed on this one." Everyone in the Capitol knew what a 1-22-15-24 was and it wasn't pretty. Cora was dragged off of the stage and Camilla continued with her speech. "Does everyone understand the consequences of crossing me?" she smiled. The audience nodded, not even daring to speak "Good. Now if Angela would come out onto the stage with us."

A small, pale little girl with waist-length blonde hair came out from behind the stage with a box in her hands. It was full of blank index cards with a number sticking up, every number from 1 to 100. Numbers 1-4 had something written on them but all the rest were empty, waiting for some president to decide upon that year's twist. Camilla had decided on one just last night. She pulled number four our and read "To remember that people of all ages died in the rebellion, people of all ages will be eligible for the Reaping. Anyone from ages 12-18 will have the same amount of entries that they typically do while everyone else will have one." The Capitol audience muttered in agreement. This would be an interesting Quell. Anyone was eligible to be reaped. The citizens of the Districts sobbed. There was no way of knowing whether mother and son, husband and wife or two babies would go in representing their District.

Camilla pressed another button surgically implanted into her temple. It showed the reactions of the people in the Districts. Adults were crying into each other's shoulders, children who were already eligible were numb with awe and those that were too young to understand simply cried along with their parents. Yes, Camilla smiled, this was the perfect quell.

Paste your document here...


	2. District 1 Reaping

Pas

"Princess, sweetie, it's time to get up. You have to head down to the reaping." Princess' mother said, waking Princess up. She knew that it was only a formality. All of the Careers that had missed their chance at volunteering would be tripping over themselves to volunteer in the Games.

"I know mom." Princess said with a smile "I saw the announcement of the Quell last night. Can you help me pick out my outfit though?" Even though Princess lived in the fashion district she was only seven years old. Fashion was a learned skill. Princess' long brown curls were matted and tussled from her sleeping through the night so she grabbed a golden hairbrush that one of daddy's guests got for her. As Princess ran the brush through her hair she thought of the Games. She had a very low chance of getting reaped, one name out of thousands. Even if she did get reaped, someone would probably volunteer for her. Although, daddy did choose who went into the Games out of the volunteers so he is the reason for most of them not being able to enter. They might want revenge. If she did get into the Games, her daddy knew a lot of people from the Capitol. She was likely to get plenty of sponsors.

"Princess!" her mom called "Which one do you want? I think they are both darling but I couldn't decide." She held out two dresses. One was a frilly, lacey, white dress that looked more like it belonged in a wedding than a reaping. It would succeed in making Princess look fragile and innocent, making the sponsors love her even more. The second was a simple black dress that was probably made for women three times Princess' age. It was beautiful, and looked more in place at a reaping but Princess knew exactly which one she was going to choose.

"That one." She said and pointed toward the frilly white one. She even knew exactly what to wear it with. She hopped off of her bed and walked over to her jewelry case. It was covered in precious gems and was ordered by Princess when she was 5. She always did love sparkles. She opened it up and grabbed her diamond stud earrings, a pearl bracelet she received from one of the District 4 victors a couple of years ago, and a white headband. The headband had a fake white flower on it that matched the design of the lace perfectly.

"Good job Princess! You are learning so well, if you got reaped you probably wouldn't even need a stylist. Not that you will get reaped of course." Her mom replied cheerfully

"But I won't get reaped, right mom?" Princess said with a bit of fear flickering through her eyes.

"Of course not, what are the odds?" her mom said. She hadn't meant to set her daughter on edge. It was impossible right? Across the District though, there were people with problems other than an "impossible" reaping.

"Paloma calm down." Theo said calmly. She was having another one of her visions.

"It's the boy from 7! I killed him and now he's back to kill me. Stay away Alder!" Paloma screeched. "Help me Theo! Help me; he's going to cut my head off like I did his!"

"It's ok Paloma, I promise you. He's not going to hurt you. Just close your eyes. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" he asked calmly. Somehow he was always able to stay calm through her fits.

"But they are there. When I close my eyes they show up. Alder, Sage, Mortimer, Bolt, all of them. Bolt and Sage were so young. It's my fault they're dead." She sobbed "They want revenge."

"They can't hurt you anymore." He promised "Hum it with me." He told her. She nodded. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow." His voice was terribly out of tune but it calmed Paloma. Ever since her games, she had been terribly messed up. She and Theo's brother had won in consecutive years although Paloma's games were much worse. The Careers were much more bloodthirsty in Paloma's games and killed the tributes slowly and painfully. The District 7 female, a gorgeous, strong tribute was captured by the end of the bloodbath made the girl from 2 jealous and was killed over the course of an hour. By the end of that hour, she was unrecognizable and had to be cremated to be sent to her family.

"Theo!" Theo's brother, Verdan, called over Paloma's humming "It's time for the Reaping, we can't start until Paloma gets down here. You have five minutes." Then he rushed out of the room.

"Come on Paloma, we have to head down to the Reaping." He said soothingly. She nodded and then wandered to the door. Theo had been planning to change but he had no time left so he went in what he was in, a white and grey striped shirt, some black pants, a grey sweater and his favorite grey beanie. It would do, he looked fine in it. He was thinking of whether or not he would volunteer. He didn't want to end up like Paloma but he was sick of Verdan looking down on him because he wasn't a Victor.

He made it just in time for the Mayor to start his speech. He seemed especially nervous. Theo remembered that he had a daughter, this was her first reaping. He wondered how she was feeling.

Princess was very nervous. She wasn't nervous at first but ever since her mom made that comment, everything seemed surreal and Princess had a sick feeling that she would be reaped. Cornelia Atillia walked up to the microphone and gave a little speck about what an honor it was to finally be District 1's escort. Princess sighed to herself. Even she knew that the escort's golden hair was last year's fashion and she only died her skin red to match the president's hair. Speaking of the president's hair, she should cut it. There is no way that she could do anything with it. Even if she could it wouldn't be nearly as pretty as the pretty little bun…

"Princess Dalloway!" the escort called and snapped Princess from her thoughts. She held her head high as she walked up to the stage. She was glad she didn't wear heels; she would probably trip in them now. Hopefully the male tribute was someone stronger than her. Hopefully it was someone who could protect her.

Theo was almost happy Princess got reaped. The mayor didn't care who died in the Games and it was karma that his own daughter would. He made up his mind that he would volunteer. The little brat was worth something. If he could protect her long enough, the mayor might like him more. "Artemis Bolcome." Oh no, that was Paloma's little brother.

"I volunteer as tribute!" he yelled. His clear voice echoed throughout the town square. "My name is Theo Overwhill, age 22." He stated calmly one he got up to the microphone. Paloma looked at him with a dazed expression on her face. She could almost hear Bolt's cries for mercy as she cut off his fingers before killing him. Theo, why would you do such a thing?

The tributes left the stage and went to their visiting rooms. Theo didn't get a single visitor. It was considered taboo to visit a tribute before they left for the Games. The only visitor Princess received was her mother. Only two words were spoken though "You promised."

te your document here...


	3. District 2 Reaping

Splash Odair woke up with a start. He missed the cool sea breeze of District 4; he missed the salty tang of the air. But he couldn't have stayed there. Every lap of water on the beach reminded him of the way his father's energy ebbed and flowed right before he died. Every crash of the waves reminded him of the night his mother tied bricks to her feet and threw herself into the icy waters. Thankfully, since his dad was the famous twice victor, Finnick Odair, he was able to move to another District. District 2 was nice. The rolling hills reminded him of waves whenever he needed a pick-me-up. The endless grassy fields could remind him of the endless plain of water, if he thought hard enough.

He knew that he would volunteer this year. He had to continue the Odair tradition. His dad had forbid him from volunteering after seeing what it could do to people. His mother was never the same after her Games. He only heard stories of her though. She had died when he was less than a year old. He never had much of a connection to her but he always wondered what his mother was like. His dad had plenty of lovers, Splash was no stranger to what the Capitol had done to his father. You could say that he was never the same after his games either.

Splash didn't care, all he knew was that he wanted to win. He was always a competitive person so the Games were a natural fit for him. He was actually thankful about the Quell. He could volunteer and win the Games despite what his father always told him. He felt a pang of betrayal just thinking of volunteering but he pushed it aside, just like they taught him to in the TrainingAcademy. Nobody could win the Games if their emotions stood in the way. That's why Katniss and Peeta lost the third Quarter Quell. They were too in love with each other to notice when Enobaria snuck up on them. Splash loved those Games, despite the fact that he wasn't born yet, they were his favorite.

_It was down to the top 7, Brutus, Enobaria, Beetee, Finnick, Chaff, Katniss and Peeta. The largest alliance was just about ready to call their alliance off when Brutus attacked. He had already left Enobaria but she was busy killing Chaff. His cannon fired as Brutus attacked the camp. He caught Katniss off guard and she was dead in an instant. Peeta, having lost all will to live, soon followed. Finnick through his trident through Brutus' stomach and pinned him to the ground. Brutus was dead soon after leaving Enobaria, Beetee and Finnick as the top three. They knew that Enobaria could beat them if they split up so they decided to stay together one more night. That was the night Enobaria attacked. She ripped Beetee's throat out, reminiscent to her first games. His cannon woke up Finnick. If she had been thinking she would have killed Finnick first. He was the bigger competition. Enobaria hadn't seen him though. She thought she would find him tomorrow, or the Gamemakers would lead him towards her. She bent down to wash her face in the salty water near their base to be interrupted by a spear piercing her neck. Just like that, Finnick had won the 75__th__ Annual Hunger Games. Those were some of the shortest games, lasting only five days. _

Splash smiled at the memory. Sure his dad's first games were interesting but they were boring. Everyone knew he was going to win from the very beginning, or at least as soon as he got that trident. Those games practically anyone could have won. Realizing the time, Splash jumped out of bed. He needed to get to the Reaping soon. Since he changed districts, he needed to make sure the Peacekeepers knew he was entered into the reaping. He threw on a pair of jeans and a V-neck blue shirt. It was warm so he pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and dashed out the door. He wasn't the only member of the District rushing to get to the reaping.

In the training center, Katri Ducain, was getting in one last training session. She figured she could never be too prepared for these games. She had already instructed her training group, the seventeen-year-old girls, not to volunteer unless they wanted to die. She had already missed her chance once. To a tribute as pathetic as her! Bella Resin was a hopeless flirt. She could never stay with one guy and flirted her way through the Games. She managed to get a decent training score, a seven, and then seduce most of the male sponsors but some of the tributes weren't as happy with her flightiness. She started going out with the male tribute from 4, Finn or something like that, but then left him for the boy from her district, Patrick. He got jealous and killed her in her sleep or something like that. She didn't even make it to the top eight! Katri was determined to win this year. She would or she would die trying.

She swung the mace through the dummy's head, releasing a spray of liquid representing blood. It would have been a killing blow and a painful one at that. She looked up at the clock and decided she needed to leave. She would be cutting it close as it was. She ran into the locker room and showered quickly, thanking the Capitol for putting in the full body dryer. Her long brown hair looked terrible when it was wet and she needed to look her best for the sponsors. She grabbed her reaping dress, a short cream colored one that showed plenty of cleavage. She liked how above the cream color, a tan cover was added to keep the boys from getting too distracted. Her training score could do that.

She brushed her hair so that it wasn't she didn't look like a lion that had recently been electrocuted for the sponsors. The sponsors were arguably more important than the skill in these Games. She made it to the reaping and threw the brush in the trash can as she looked for Bri. It was short for Brilliant, as they were originally from 1, but Bri suited 2 better. Bri was Bella's little sister and Katri loved torturing her. When she found her she was outraged, she was wearing the same dress as her! "Are you planning to be like your sister Bri?" she called above the noise "Sleep with every guy in the District until one wises up and kills you?"

"Shut up." Yelled back Bri with tears filling her eyes. Good, Katri though, let it ruin her makeup, just like her sister ruined my life.

Splash overheard the commotion and looked over. That first girl seemed like a bitch, the second one's sister died in the games. The least she could do was have a little respect. Aurora Balice hopped up to the stage with her rainbow colored dress and bright green hair. Sure it was a little painful to even the most transformed Capitol citizen but it was beautiful.

"Let's reap the ladies first!" Aurora yelled over the commotion of the crowd. "A…." she started only to be interrupted by manifold screams of "I volunteer!" Katri was very close to the stage, only behind one girl. She yanked that girl's hair and then jumped onto the stage

"Katri Ducain, age 21." She stated calmly.

"Now let's reap the boys!" Aurora smiled "M…"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Splash yelled, he didn't care that Katri had volunteered. It would only make it an easier kill for him. "Splash Odair, age 19"

It was considered bad luck to visit the tributes in District 2, just like it was in District 1 but no one exactly wanted to visit Splash or Katri. Splash didn't know anyone here yet and Katri, well Katri was a bitch.

Paste your document here...


	4. District 3 Reaping

Hayden woke up with a smile on her face. Sure it was reaping day but what are the odds of her being picked? She hummed a little song to herself that she made up. It always helped brighten her spirits during reaping day. She was lucky. She was still eligible for the normal reaping so she didn't have to be all worried like other people that typically weren't eligible for reaping. She would only have seven reapings, just like normal people. Everyone that was younger than 12 and older than 18 would have eight reapings. "I only have seven reapings. La la la la la la." She sang to herself quietly as she got around for her reaping. She picked herself out a white dress that went down to her knees and had a small ribbon around her waist. The top had two strings that she tied in a shoelace knot. The sleeves were like that of a blouse and were made of complicated lace. When her mother died, they were forced to take her wedding dress and use the fabric to make dresses for reaping day. Hayden's dad couldn't afford any fancy dresses and if she didn't wear a fancy dress they would reap her automatically.

Hayden was ignorant of all of this and was clear proof that ignorance was bliss. She took an old, worn brush and ran it through her hair. Her silky brown hair generally stayed in place but today it felt rebellious. She got lost in the reflection of her hazel eyes. They were green on the outside but slowly as she got to the middle of her eyes, they started turning brown on the outside. It made for a beautiful mesh of the two colors in between. As she sung her song to herself she realized she needed to wake her family. She didn't remember that as everyone was eligible for the reaping, her dad and her brother would have to get there early to sign in.

She grabbed two matching tuxedos from the wardrobe and laid them on the bed. "Braden!" she sang "You have got to get up, it's reaping day!"

He grumbled something under his breath and pulled the pillow over his exposed ear.

"Braden! You have to get up or you will get in big trouble with the Peacekeepers!" she called again.

"Calm down Hayden!" her father roared at her. He wasn't a morning person. In fact, he was the exact opposite of Hayden. While Hayden was always happy, her father was always grumpy. "We don't have to be there for… Oh crap Hayden! We have to be there in less than an hour. Braden, get up out of bed unless you want your Reaping day present to be a whipping from the Peacekeepers." You see, in District 3, Reaping day was similar to Christmas. Everyone got a small present from their family to celebrate one more year that the family was together.

Across the District another family was celebrating Reaping Day early. "Tessa, Rochel, take your presents." Darcy said with a smile. He handed two small wrapped presents to his girlfriend and sister.

Tessa opened hers and a single red rose with a note fell out. She read it aloud "Dear Nikki." She stopped for a second, puzzled, and the continued reading. "I love you so much. Let this rose be the symbol of our love and like our love, it will never die, sincerely, Darcy." That's when she remembered what the name of his previous girlfriend was. Thus, she slapped him. "I thought you loved me! But I was wrong; you are just like all the guys. You are a cruel heartless womanizer!" she yelled at him. Then she picked up her stuff and ran out the door, tears messing up yesterday's makeup. Right before she left she turned around and ripped the rose in half.

"Come on Darcy, you couldn't even remember her name. That one was bad even for you." Rochel laughed. Her brother was hilarious. His flirting typically led to him getting dumped pretty early in the relationship.

"Well you still need to open yours." Darcy smiled. He had only been going out with Tessa for two or three days so he hadn't become attached to her. Apparently he also didn't have enough time remember her name.

"OK, I will open mine but you better not have the note call me Elektra." Rochel smiled. She opened the present and gasped in surprise. She received a brand new dress. It was a sky blue with a single strap making a loop behind her head. It fitted her upper body well and below her waist it flowed down to her ankles, still fitting her perfectly. It must have cost a fortune, especially considering they were from District 3. She hugged her brother tightly and handed him her present. "It's not much but…" she trailed off.

He ripped it open, not letting her finish her sentence, to find a leather jacket. It had obviously been worn a few times but it was still a very nice jacket. He put it on and smiled "Awesome, with this I am sure to be able to replace Tessa in no time."

Rochel laughed "The last thing you need to be worrying about is another girlfriend, come on. We have to get to the reaping."

They ran into their rooms to change, Rochel into the dress Darcy got for her and Darcy into a pair of black pinstripe pants. He threw a white button up shirt on over his plain white t-shirt and put on the jacket he got from Rochel. His blonde hair was swept to the side nicely so he had no reason to comb it.

Hayden made it to the reaping just in time. The escort, Penelope, was starting her speech. "Happy Reaping Day!" she smiled. Despite Penelope's strange features, her bright green skin made it look like she was constantly nauseous while she styled her purple hair so that it stuck up on all ends, she actually understood and cared about the tributes. Let's start with the girls. She reached into the huge bowl and drew one name. It stood out to her, a grey paper in a sea of white. They probably ran out of white papers that they typically used for the girls and had to do one grey strip. She plucked up that piece of paper and read the name. "Hayden Rose Consly."

Hayden was a little surprised to hear her name be called. Oh well, she was saving some other person from having to die in the Games. Her smile made it seem like she was a bit unaware of what was happening but she was already smiling at the fact that she may be seeing her dead mother soon. "If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song." She sang out to the entire District. Braden had to hold back tears. This may be the last time he would ever hear her sing again.

Penelope held back tears. This girl was staying strong for her District so Penelope had to as well. She reached into the boy's reaping bowl and drew the first slip she saw. "Darcy Hawkins." She said. She smiled as a big, attractive, man in his early twenties walked out of his pen. Darcy was frowning to himself. He couldn't die. He had to win this for Rochel. He could already hear her sobs.

Hayden chose that moment to sing again. "Don't cry for me, District 3!" everyone laughed the slightest bit. They had to feel sorry for the poor girl. She didn't seem completely sane but maybe she could win. The sane ones never win. With that, the reaping was over and District 3 had the hopes that maybe, just maybe, they could get another Victor.

Paste your document here...


	5. District 4 Reaping

Hayden woke up with a smile on her face. Sure it was reaping day but what are the odds of her being picked? She hummed a little song to herself that she made up. It always helped brighten her spirits during reaping day. She was lucky. She was still eligible for the normal reaping so she didn't have to be all worried like other people that typically weren't eligible for reaping. She would only have seven reapings, just like normal people. Everyone that was younger than 12 and older than 18 would have eight reapings. "I only have seven reapings. La la la la la la." She sang to herself quietly as she got around for her reaping. She picked herself out a white dress that went down to her knees and had a small ribbon around her waist. The top had two strings that she tied in a shoelace knot. The sleeves were like that of a blouse and were made of complicated lace. When her mother died, they were forced to take her wedding dress and use the fabric to make dresses for reaping day. Hayden's dad couldn't afford any fancy dresses and if she didn't wear a fancy dress they would reap her automatically.

Hayden was ignorant of all of this and was clear proof that ignorance was bliss. She took an old, worn brush and ran it through her hair. Her silky brown hair generally stayed in place but today it felt rebellious. She got lost in the reflection of her hazel eyes. They were green on the outside but slowly as she got to the middle of her eyes, they started turning brown on the outside. It made for a beautiful mesh of the two colors in between. As she sung her song to herself she realized she needed to wake her family. She didn't remember that as everyone was eligible for the reaping, her dad and her brother would have to get there early to sign in.

She grabbed two matching tuxedos from the wardrobe and laid them on the bed. "Braden!" she sang "You have got to get up, it's reaping day!"

He grumbled something under his breath and pulled the pillow over his exposed ear.

"Braden! You have to get up or you will get in big trouble with the Peacekeepers!" she called again.

"Calm down Hayden!" her father roared at her. He wasn't a morning person. In fact, he was the exact opposite of Hayden. While Hayden was always happy, her father was always grumpy. "We don't have to be there for… Oh crap Hayden! We have to be there in less than an hour. Braden, get up out of bed unless you want your Reaping day present to be a whipping from the Peacekeepers." You see, in District 3, Reaping day was similar to Christmas. Everyone got a small present from their family to celebrate one more year that the family was together.

Across the District another family was celebrating Reaping Day early. "Tessa, Rochel, take your presents." Darcy said with a smile. He handed two small wrapped presents to his girlfriend and sister.

Tessa opened hers and a single red rose with a note fell out. She read it aloud "Dear Nikki." She stopped for a second, puzzled, and the continued reading. "I love you so much. Let this rose be the symbol of our love and like our love, it will never die, sincerely, Darcy." That's when she remembered what the name of his previous girlfriend was. Thus, she slapped him. "I thought you loved me! But I was wrong; you are just like all the guys. You are a cruel heartless womanizer!" she yelled at him. Then she picked up her stuff and ran out the door, tears messing up yesterday's makeup. Right before she left she turned around and ripped the rose in half.

"Come on Darcy, you couldn't even remember her name. That one was bad even for you." Rochel laughed. Her brother was hilarious. His flirting typically led to him getting dumped pretty early in the relationship.

"Well you still need to open yours." Darcy smiled. He had only been going out with Tessa for two or three days so he hadn't become attached to her. Apparently he also didn't have enough time remember her name.

"OK, I will open mine but you better not have the note call me Elektra." Rochel smiled. She opened the present and gasped in surprise. She received a brand new dress. It was a sky blue with a single strap making a loop behind her head. It fitted her upper body well and below her waist it flowed down to her ankles, still fitting her perfectly. It must have cost a fortune, especially considering they were from District 3. She hugged her brother tightly and handed him her present. "It's not much but…" she trailed off.

He ripped it open, not letting her finish her sentence, to find a leather jacket. It had obviously been worn a few times but it was still a very nice jacket. He put it on and smiled "Awesome, with this I am sure to be able to replace Tessa in no time."

Rochel laughed "The last thing you need to be worrying about is another girlfriend, come on. We have to get to the reaping."

They ran into their rooms to change, Rochel into the dress Darcy got for her and Darcy into a pair of black pinstripe pants. He threw a white button up shirt on over his plain white t-shirt and put on the jacket he got from Rochel. His blonde hair was swept to the side nicely so he had no reason to comb it.

Hayden made it to the reaping just in time. The escort, Penelope, was starting her speech. "Happy Reaping Day!" she smiled. Despite Penelope's strange features, her bright green skin made it look like she was constantly nauseous while she styled her purple hair so that it stuck up on all ends, she actually understood and cared about the tributes. Let's start with the girls. She reached into the huge bowl and drew one name. It stood out to her, a grey paper in a sea of white. They probably ran out of white papers that they typically used for the girls and had to do one grey strip. She plucked up that piece of paper and read the name. "Hayden Rose Consly."

Hayden was a little surprised to hear her name be called. Oh well, she was saving some other person from having to die in the Games. Her smile made it seem like she was a bit unaware of what was happening but she was already smiling at the fact that she may be seeing her dead mother soon. "If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song." She sang out to the entire District. Braden had to hold back tears. This may be the last time he would ever hear her sing again.

Penelope held back tears. This girl was staying strong for her District so Penelope had to as well. She reached into the boy's reaping bowl and drew the first slip she saw. "Darcy Hawkins." She said. She smiled as a big, attractive, man in his early twenties walked out of his pen. Darcy was frowning to himself. He couldn't die. He had to win this for Rochel. He could already hear her sobs.

Hayden chose that moment to sing again. "Don't cry for me, District 3!" everyone laughed the slightest bit. They had to feel sorry for the poor girl. She didn't seem completely sane but maybe she could win. The sane ones never win. With that, the reaping was over and District 3 had the hopes that maybe, just maybe, they could get another Victor.

Paste your document here...


	6. District 5 Reaping

Hansfield knew that today was Reaping day. He had stayed up all night keep watch. Sure, normal five-year-olds didn't stay up all night keeping watch for potential murderers but Hansfield was no normal five-year-old. His mother was the infamous Kimbra Askari-Nyler. Granted that wasn't her real mother but that was the women that raised him, and taught him everything he knows. She is an assassin for President Snow, one of the most heartless killers of them all. She killed all of Hansfield's family, except for Hansfield. She saw an evil, or at least a mischievous, look in his eyes.

Lately though, the President decided that younger people would make better assassins. Their faces seemed so sweet and innocent like they couldn't hurt a fly even though some were cold-blooded killers. Now Kimbra was only used for large groups of people from her District. The younger kids were good at killing small groups of people but Kimbra was the only one of his many assassins that could take out five people or more. Hansfield was one of the President's group of young assassins.

He loved the Hunger Games as well. Ever since he could remember, the 98th Hunger Games in fact, he had enjoyed watching the Careers viciously torture other tributes. The 98th had been his favorite although the Victor, the girl from 1, wasn't nearly as ruthless as the other Careers. He personally had been rooting for Marble, the girl who had killed the girl from 7 over the course of an hour. Mortimer was fun too. He killed all of the Careers except for Paloma in their sleep. Mortimer probably could have won if he had made the other Careers die more slowly. The cannon of the first one dying woke Paloma and she killed him, leaving her and the small girl from 11 as the only two tributes remaining.

Last year's Games were fun but still pretty boring. The girl from 4 who ended up winning only stayed alive by allying herself with the Careers and avoiding fighting with any tributes unless she had to. The only reason she won was because the boy from 7 thought he won after killing the final true Career and she snuck up and stabbed him in the back. This year Hansfield was going to be the Victor. Nobody would expect him of being a sadist and would leave him be. Then he could kill them slowly with his precious scalpel. Hopefully he could win the record of the most kills made by any tribute. Finnick Odair was the current record holder with 10 kills under his belt.

He heard a small creak from the doorway and grabbed his scalpel. There was a rope trap by the door that would keep anyone from entering so Hansfield could kill them. A big, bulky man with a gun busted down the door and the rope trap caught him. The net was so tight that the man couldn't grab his gun. He was probably a would-be rebel that wanted the glory of killing two of President Snow's assassins. If only it were that easy.

Hansfield walked over to the man and began to taunt him. "You thought you could kill me?" he laughed. "Now you are going to die." Hansfield made a small surgical incision below the man's ribcage and sliced it open. He had to be careful so that it wouldn't make the man bleed to death. He continued making small surgical incisions until he got to his goal, the heart. The man was obviously in pain. Hansfield could see the heart beating overtime. The man refused to acknowledge his pain though, as his own sort of rebellion.

Hansfield lowered his scalpel slowly, careful not to hit any veins, arteries, or organs so that he wouldn't kill the man before he could receive his trophy. Then he got bumped from behind and his scalpel moved ever so slightly to the side, piercing some vein or artery and the man bled out instantly. Hansfield turned around angrily to see Kimbra standing over him. "Kimbra!" he whined "I was going to get his beating heart. Now I have to wait for either a new mission or for another idiot to break in!" he was genuinely disappointed about how he couldn't retrieve the organ.

"Enough Hansfield, you would have killed him earlier anyways. When you were cutting you made a small tear in his lung. He wasn't crying because he couldn't get enough oxygen to do so. Next time you need to be more careful." Kimbra explained. She rather enjoyed Hansfield's lethality. He was like a younger version of herself. "Now we need to decide which one of us is going into the Games this year. President Camilla gave us permission to enter but she said only one of us could." like Hansfield was going to sit and watch the Games this year when he finally could enter them. There was no way he would let that happen. Arguably, Hansfield wasn't the craziest person in the District though. There was somebody else who might have been able to take that title away from him.

Foxglove Wirrow was preparing for her reaping. Well her aunt was doing her best to at least make her look presentable. "Foxglove, how do you get these leaves in you hair?" her aunt asked her. Foxglove just shrugged. Any sane person would ask that question. Foxglove was very rarely outside and the only forest in the entire District was more than two miles away. Foxglove wasn't exactly sane though. All she knew was that every once in a while she would wake up and she would find a ton of leaves in her hair. Foxglove didn't mind though, she thought they made her look beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair was beautiful but Foxglove thought it was boring. She had always wished that her hair was the brilliant orange of the fox that made up part of her name.

"Foxglove do you have any idea where the hairbrush is? I had it just a minute ago and now it is gone!" her aunt said.

Foxglove perked up and searched around the room. She thought of where it could be. It was probably with the other things for her Reaping. It was too small to fit in her jewelry box where her Reaping jewelry was so that meant that it had to be with her Reaping dress. Foxglove got up out of her chair and skipped over to the pile of clothes her Reaping dress was in. She lifted up the dress and voila, the small wooden brush appeared. "Here it is Aunty Katlyn." Foxglove said with a smile. She handed the brush to her aunt and then walked back to her seat. Foxglove did have a talent for finding things. It was probably from her hiding so much. She knew where everyone, and everything, would hide. The only thing that she couldn't find was her parents.

"Aunty Katlyn, when will I be able to find Mommy and Daddy?" Foxglove asked with a babyish innocence.

Katlyn took a deep breath, her parents weren't really hiding but Foxglove would never be able to find them no matter how hard she looked. "You will find your Mommy and Daddy very soon. I promise." Katlyn didn't want her slightly insane niece to die. Her dad was killed in the Games that she won. Her mom committed suicide shortly after. Katlyn just knew that it would only be a matter of time before Foxglove broke one of District 5's manifold rules and got killed for it. Foxglove wouldn't mean to of course. She had the maturity of a child no older than five. Still, the Peacekeepers took no prisoners. Even the slightest violation of any rule, say picking up a knife you found in some random ally, was punishable by death.

"Okay Aunty Katlyn." Foxglove replied calmly. Foxglove had always considered finding her Mommy and Daddy to be her greatest challenge in life. Once she found them though, it would be in death. Finding her parents would be an impossible goal, but one she had to achieve.

Foxglove allowed her Aunty to brush the leaves out of her hair. In protest though, she grabbed a turquoise headband with a flower on it. The flower was close enough to a leaf. It did match her dress, a strapless turquoise gown with silver, floral designs on and below her chest. It made Foxglove look slightly less insane. It was a dress suitable for a 19-year old. Nobody would expect her of being a woman with the maturity of a young girl, not until her interviews at least. Katlyn had to think these things through. She couldn't let Katlyn die how her father did.

Kimbra won the coin toss. Kimbra was excited, this meant that she could volunteer. Maybe Hansfield would go into the Games when he was older, when he was actually of reaping age. That was assuming the President let him live past his usefulness to her. She let Hansfield dress however he wanted to, a grey button-up shirt and khakis, while she picked out the most beautiful dress she could find for herself. She decided on a short, red dress, the color of blood actually. It was strapless and small, perfect for getting the male sponsors' attention. She could play the slut from District 1, considering the District 1 female was only seven-years old this year. Kimbra was beautiful enough with her long brown hair and striking blue eyes. She could say Hansfield's deceased father was a blonde. She couldn't be bothered to remember those minor details about her victims. Then, Kimbra left her house for the Reaping.

Foxglove didn't know what was going on. Aunty Katlyn had promised her that she would never have to get her finger pricked after last year. Foxglove stood with her arms crossed petulantly, in defiance to the Peacekeeper who had pricked her finger. Then she saw a small girl getting her finger pricked. The girl started to cry. Foxglove hated pain. Nobody should ever make someone so much younger than them be in pain. Such an injustice couldn't be taken lightly! So Foxglove punched the Peacekeeper squarely in the jaw. A tooth flew out; another of Foxglove's mysteries was how she could punch so hard when she was so dainty and fragile.

"It looks like we have our female tribute." the Peacekeeper said with a malicious grin. She pulled out her bio-electro-shock weapon and knocked Foxglove unconscious with it. A bio-electro-shock weapon, for those of you who don't know, is a small stick that when activated emit's an electric shock that will make any living creature pass out. It is similar to a taser but is much more complicated and more efficient at its job.

Then the reaping started. Kimbra was furious when she discovered that the female tribute had been chosen already. It wasn't fair! Kimbra was almost as mad that she didn't think of punching a Peacekeeper to be automatically reaped into the Games.

The reaping was short this year. Since they were short an escort and District 5 had the least amount of living Victors, one, a robot was used instead. All that this robo-escort did was draw the male's name. Hansfield knew this was his chance. "I volunteer as tribute!" he yelled. "My mommy wanted to be in the Games and since she couldn't, I thought maybe I could take her place!" Hansfield said, turning on the cuteness. "Can my mommy, Kimbra come with me?" he asked. Kimbra had more experience in the Games and would be able to help him win the Games much more than the pathetic mentor they had.

"President's approval is affirmative." the robo-escort stated. "Our tributes are Foxglove Wirrow, age 19 and Hansfield Sparks, age five." Maybe District 5 had a chance this year, after all, the sane ones never win.

Paste your document here...


	7. District 6 Reaping

Scarlet woke up panting. She had a nightmare again. The last couple of months had been terrible for her. Scratch that, Scarlet's entire life had been terrible. Her parents had died when she was a newborn. She was imprisoned for some stupid offense her parents did, something along the lines of being late for the Reaping. What happened next had been in her dream last night. In reality, it wasn't a dream. Scarlet knew that. It was a memory, a very vivid one but a memory nonetheless.

"_C'mon Scar! Jel found a way to escape the plant! Don't you want to escape? We would never get caught." Simon said. Simon was one of her best friends. He was practically a brother to her. She, Jel, Simon, and three of her other friends, Lilliana, Sal and Denimus, had been trying to find a way to escape the plant for ages. They were some of the youngest in the plant and still forced to work in the terrible conditions. _

"_OK…" Scarlet said. She didn't want to try to escape. If they got caught, the punishments were terrible. "But we better not get caught."_

_The hour after that passed in a blur, she, Simon and Jellal convinced the others to try to escape with them. That was when the escape plan began. Since Lilli was the smallest and least noticeable she was the distraction. She tripped and fell and burst into tears. The Peacekeepers had to make sure that she didn't mess up one of the machines so the one that was on guard ran to check on her. Lilli continued to cry, acting like she had seriously hurt herself. She was annoying the Peacekeeper more than anything but it let the others escape the factory room. Once they were all far enough away, Lilli stopped crying and wandered away. Jel had found an air conditioning vent that led outside the factory room. Lilli was the only one who could fit through it though. She crawled through the duct and met the others outside. _

_Next, they buried themselves in one of the huge containers of parts that they used to make the hovercrafts. The containers were already extremely heavy so the children's small masses were unnoticeable. Some machine picked them up and brought them outside, into the sun. That was where the production line began. The children waited for the signal from Simon's grandfather, who was working at this part of the assembly line. Once they received their signal, the six ran to the fence. The plan was for them to climb the barbed wire fence, throw their jackets on top where the barbed wire was so that the barbed wire wouldn't hurt them, and then slowly climb down. _

_There was one catch though. The fence was about forty feet tall. The first part went well. The Peacekeepers were trading shifts and by the time the next Peacekeeper was back, they all would be hidden in the forest. Coming down was the hard part. Scarlet had a tremendous fear of heights. She looked down and the height was dizzying to her. She made it about ten feet down then the dizziness of being up so high set in. Her arms shook and she fell. She screamed, not intentionally of course. She was a five-year-old. She was the highest up so she hit all of them on the way down. First Lilli, who screamed louder than Scarlett had thought possible, then Sal who managed to contain her scream, then Denimus who made a small squeak when he was hit but was silent immediately afterward. Jel and Simon were already on the ground, their eyes widening in fear._

_Several Peacekeepers heard the screams and rushed over, ignoring their guard duty. They grinned wickedly when they saw the six kids lying in a heap on the ground. They would have been severely punished if those children had escaped. Three rushed through the gate while the third, while one which must have been in charge based on several medals adorning his otherwise plain Peacekeeper uniform. _

"_What do we have here? One, two, three… six little rebels! How adorable!" he said condescendingly. Then he toughened up. "Which one of you morons is responsible for this?" he meant which one had come up with the plan but in the children's minds he meant which one of them was responsible for the escape attempt failing. Lilli, Denimus and Sal pointed towards Scarlet while Scarlet, Jellal and Simon refused to respond to the big bully. "I suggest the rest of you fess up. Or you may never speak again." The man said cruelly. The Peacekeepers were done with Lilli, Denimus, and Sal so they were drug back into the gates and into a small cramped cell._

_Simon understood what the Peacekeeper meant. His eldest brother had been turned into an Avox for trying to escape just a month ago. He pointed to Scarlet as well and was drug by the third Peacekeeper into the cell. "So, we are down to two little rebels. Whatever am I going to do with you?" the man jeered. He grabbed Scarlet by her hair and yanked her off of the ground. She squeaked but kept her mouth shut. "Tell me who is responsible for this little girl and I might let you leave with your life."_

_Scarlet finally cracked "Jellal planned it all and then Lilli was the distraction and then we tried climbing over the fence but I was scared and I fell and I screamed and I'm so sorry please don't hurt me!" she sobbed. _

"_Pathetic child." The man stated as he threw her to the ground. "I guess that I will have to punish both of you. The President has needed younger children lately." He grabbed Jellal by his shirt collar and pulled him up as close to his face as humanly possible. "I know you planned this. I will enjoy punishing you." The Peackeeper laughed. Jellal spit in his face._

_Scarlet was thrown into a cell with the other four while Jellal was drug into a separate room. "Nice going." Denimus jeered. "You ruined the entire escape plan. I can't believe you could be so stupid."_

_Simon remained silent but Lilli and Sal joined in the torment, making fun of Scarlet. Eventually Simon had enough "It's not her fault!" he yelled. "She should have been the first to go down, that way she wouldn't have hit any of us! If the rest of us were thinking properly we could have escaped! Now Jel might die and it is all of our faults, you three especially, if anyone should be made fun of it's you! You three are complete cowards!"_

Back in reality, Scarlet was shaking. A single tear fell down her face. She remembered what happened next. They broke free and tried to get the factory workers to rebel. She got them weapons and it seemed like they would succeed for a while Then reinforcements came in. Nobody stood a chance. Everyone with a gun was shot down, Scarlet was almost one of them. She would have been if Simon's grandfather hadn't stepped in at the last possible second. He took the bullet for Scarlet. Simon had hated her ever since.

Jel hadn't been killed, he had been brainwashed. It was almost the same exact thing but he knew no different. Jel was also reliving those hours. He remembered how foolish he had been before; The Capitol is in command, The Capitol is merciful and The Capitol is blameless. He recited those on a daily basis. He didn't want to end up as Scarlet had. She had been a slave for President Snow up until his death. President Camilla wasn't fond of her, it was rumored that Scarlet's hair color had been the inspiration for the President's. So Scarlet was released to starve in the streets of District 6. She was probably dead, if not she would be dead soon. Jel was the President's assassin. They placed one in each of the three most rebellious Districts, 5, 6 and 12. The boy from 5 was annoying, he liked to have his victims be in pain rather than kill them immediately so they were useless. The girl from 12 acted like she seriously didn't want to kill! It was staggering how the girl could remain an assassin with that desire absent. Jellal would never understand.

It was time for the Reaping. Jellal was excited. He was told to volunteer. The Capitol is in command, The Capitol is merciful, and The Capitol is blameless. He repeated to himself again. Even if he were to die in the Hunger Games it would be for a greater cause. He would die so that someone who could serve the Capitol better could win. He would die because he was not suited to become the Victor.

Jellal put on a grey overcoat and a black scarf. His dark black hair was protection enough for his head and he didn't want to cover his wicked smile or dangerous looking eyes. The sponsors would recognize it and want to sponsor him. He smiled to himself as he remembered the names the Capitol had adopted for them. Torturous Lightning, Murderous Night and the Adorable Raven had become legends in the Capitol. Torturous Lightning, the boy from 5, ignored the Capitol though. He was just happy that he was able to cause pain and suffering. The Adorable Raven was the cute little girl that no one could hate and Murderous Night, Jellal himself, was a bit of an enigma but loved all the same.

He ran down to the Reaping, not even feeling the pain of getting his finger pricked, and rushed towards the front. He had to be the first to volunteer. If there was some crazy person, like Titus, who wanted to get into the Games, Jellal had to beat him to the stage.

Scarlet knew that the Peacekeepers would get mad at her. The only dress that she owned was torn. It was a beautiful white dress at some point but it was torn beyond recognition. Sure enough the Peacekeepers yelled at her. Fortunately, they were different Peacekeepers than the ones at the hovercraft plant and they fell for the orphaned little angel act.

Scarlet was still pretending to cry when the escort came on stage. This was why Melody Rose hated being District 6's escort. There was always some brat like the red-haired one that was sobbing about possibly being in the Games. No one ever won either. District 6 hadn't had a Victor for the past fifteen years. The only one since the Quarter Quell won the 76th Hunger Games. She drew the girl's name as fast as possible, "Scarlet Aribax!" To Melody's satisfaction, the sobbing girl walked to the stage. What kind of dress was she wearing anyways? The girl continued to cry, she almost couldn't hear the male's name that she said, "A…." it wouldn't have mattered if she heard the name anyways because a boy ran up to the stage.

He smiled wildly, happy to be in the Games. Maybe she would have a Victor this year. "Hi! My name is Jellal Vaxor. I am nine-years-old and I will be District 6's first Victor since the 76th Hunger Games!"

The whole District was muttering with satisfaction. It wasn't very often that District 6 had a volunteer, certainly not one this excited. Hopefully the boy's cockiness wouldn't undo him.

Paste your document here...


	8. District 7 Reaping

Nathan awoke to his girlfriend's sobs. He rolled over to see tears streaming down her face. Hannah didn't typically cry. No one in District 7 did. District 7 was one of the harshest Districts that there was. As a result though, their tributes won their games fairly often. They could all use axes, or some sort of weapon very well, they knew survival skills from long trips out to the forest to get less common wood. The Peacekeepers whipped them for the smallest infraction since lumber was desperately needed in not only the Capitol, where they used it for their huge mansions, but in the Districts which were currently undergoing a huge rise in population.

"What's wrong?" He groaned.

"Nothing." She muttered and wiped the tears away. "I just was scared we went into the Games together. That was it, I thought that once I turned 19 the games would be done with but…"

"I know you better than that. What's really wrong? It was more than just that." Nathan asked. Something had to have been seriously wrong for Hannah to cry, for her to be sobbing like that it had to have been something absolutely terrible. Besides, if they were in the Games they vowed to keep the other safe until the very end when Nathan would kill himself to let Hannah win. It may be impossible for both of them to get that far but they would do all that they could.

He reached over and brushed her long, fiery red hair out of her face. It was just getting damp from the tears. Then he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug; he gave her a shoulder to cry on so that she would calm down. Maybe that was all that it was, he couldn't imagine ever losing Hannah. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He squeezed her even tighter. He could feel her heart beating, almost in sync with his own. The stubble left on his face rudely brushed against her soft cheek. His short brown hair seemed so dull in comparison to her red locks. Inwardly, Nathan wondered how she was even able to lift an axe. Her delicate frame could trick anyone. Her pale skin also made it look like she had never been outside a day in her life.

"Its…" Hannah started and then stopped again. "Nothing, we'll be fine." she said. She smiled and sniffed a couple of times. "I'm okay. See, no more tears." Hannah laughed.

Nathan laughed in return. He smiled. She wiped her tears away with her sleeves and then they got out of bed. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" Nathan exclaimed. "We have to head down to the tribute's memorial. All Victors' families are required to report to the memorial every reaping day to honor the families who weren't as lucky to have their children returned." Nathan quoted the law from the law book precisely.

Hannah rolled her eyes. She hated the stupid laws that the stupid Peacekeepers made every stupid year! If you broke and stupid law, even if it was a small one, the stupid Peacekeepers would give you some stupidly harsh punishment and it was all so stupid! She took a deep breath. She couldn't let her emotions get too intense; she didn't want to have to worry Nathan. His parents were very conservative and if they found out about this he would be dead. So, she couldn't let Nathan know either. Any crazy emotional responses, like the one this morning, would make him figure out his secret.

They rushed down to the memorial. There was one tree for each game. On the trees, there were metal plaques with two names and two paragraphs inscribed. The trees were meant to represent the home of the tributes, District 7, and the metal was meant to symbolize how unnatural it was for them to be taken and killed. To the Capitol, it was meant as a memorial, nothing more. Nathan went over to the one for the 90th Games. Only one name was inscribed, Aspen Roybal. She had been his older brother, Tommy's, ally during the Games. If Nathan remembered correctly the two were friends before the Games.

He read the plaque._Aspen Roybal started off the 90__th__ Hunger Games strong. She volunteered to save her little sister, Willow. Aspen's outfit did little to woo the Gamemakers, but District 7 isn't known for our wonderful Opening Ceremonies outfits are we? She did well in training, ironically with a training score of 7. In her interview she proved to be a wonderful charming young woman. In the Games, the Careers targeted her and future victor, Tommy Elete because of their high training scores and wonderful interviews. Tommy and Aspen escaped notice until the top 8. The entire time a romance was budding. The six remaining Careers forgot about the duo from 7 and killed each other off. The District 2 Female, Mace, ended up being the last Career standing. Mace, Aspen and Tommy were forced together by a deep freeze. The two were able to kill Mace but both were mortally wounded. Eventually, Aspen died of her wounds, a mace hit to her thigh and a knife in her gut. _

Nathan gulped. No wonder his brother ended up so sullen after his Games.

"So now you bother to read this." Tommy grunted. Nathan pivoted around.

"I'm so sorry." Nathan said. "I just… I wanted to know what your Games were like. Mom and Dad never let us watch your Games or anything…"

"Yes. Well, there's a reason why Mom and Dad didn't let you guys watch my Games; there are some things in the Games that never leave you. Even if you win the Games you don't come out as the person that you came in." Tommy explained.

Tommy walked away and despite Nathan's yells of apology, he refused to turn around. Someone else was also looking at a family member's plaque.

_Sake Soto was your average District 7 tribute. In the 72nd Hunger Games, he and Johanna Mason were both reaped. Sake demonstrated excellent skill in training to receive an 8. According to his mentor, he felt bad for Johanna but he couldn't risk his life to protect her. So, Sake joined the Careers. He was able to avoid fighting with anyone strong until they came to the top ten. He killed the rest of the Careers in their sleep, leaving only four left. It was then that he discovered that Johanna could kill viciously. Sake was found by Johanna and was killed to avenge all those that he killed. Unbeknownst to Johanna he only killed the six Careers, the people Johanna was so determined to defeat. After Sake died, the boy from 9 killed the girl from 3. Johanna managed to kill him and became District 7's first female Victor. _

Suki sighed. Sake was her uncle. Her father never quite recovered. He was a bit brutish and known to have his moods swing randomly. Despite all of this though, Suki loved her father very much. So did her mother apparently. Suki was after all the oldest of eight children.

"Suki!" her mother called "Come here Suki dear! Can you hold Sakura for a moment?"

Suki nodded and ran over. Sakura was her youngest sibling, being only one year old. Honestly, it was a miracle her mother was able to give birth for 21 years running. Her mother always said that it was because her father was worried one of them would go into the Games. It almost offended Suki. She was just a random child; she could be replaced by any one of her siblings and her parents would hardly notice. Suki almost wanted to punch something it made her so angry! But, she took a deep breath and replied "Yes mother" as she was walking away she bumped into one of the Victors, the sullen one who won when Suki was about 12. "Sorry." Suki muttered quickly. The man grunted. If Suki weren't so nice she would have punched the Victor. She shouldn't have been apologizing; she was carrying a small child! It could have been Suki's own child. Suki took a deep breath.

She walked off to the edge so that if Sakura started to act up Saki could take care of her. Saki patted Sakura's back and she cooed. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow…" Suki hummed. The song had become famous during the 74th Hunger Games. It was originally from District 7 though; the only claim to fame that District 7 had other than Johanna Mason.

Suki watched all the people here. A few stuck out in her mind. The sullen Victor's brother: he was a bit sarcastic but Suki had seen him for nearly ten years. He was shy; he used his sarcasm as a way for people not to want to make friends with him. His girlfriend: they had been together for almost five years. The only reason they weren't married was because she couldn't afford it and he didn't want to dip into his brother's money. She was rubbing her stomach slightly and Suki's eyes got wide. She had seen her mother pregnant enough to know why the girl was doing that. The Victor's parents would not be very happy about that. They were highly conservative, if he were to be reaped and come home, they would probably do more damage to him than any Career.

Suki smiled inwardly. She wouldn't say anything that rude to anyone's face but it was fun to think. Just the thought of herself being a jerk to someone else made her chuckle.

"Now that we have honored the families of our past tributes, we must head down to the Reaping. At least one more name will be added to this memorial. Let us hope and pray that it is not two." The announcer declared. Some of the families were crying but most had learned to accept their loss. They couldn't do anything to bring their child back so what was the point in wasting their tears for the moronic rabble of the Capitol?

So, Suki and Nathan headed down to the Reaping. Suki had a high necked, pink and green dress that went down to her mid-high. A blue blazer almost went down to where her dress ended. Her hair was died almost as red as her dress; the die was a bit old. Her mother told her to do it to respect and idolize the President. Suki didn't really care much. Whatever would please others most pleased her the most. Nathan's was much more casual. He had a pair of dark jeans, some bright blue shoes and a white and black striped top. He wasn't going to get reaped so why did it matter if he looked bad?

Grover Clove was the first ever male escort. He wasn't nervous, only pathetic escorts were nervous. Plus he had a decent District District 7 won almost as often as District 4. He reaped the names, not caring much who was going into the arena. Odds are they would die as sacrifice anyways. Suki Sato was a pretty Orient girl. She volunteered for her sister Sakura. Maybe she had potential although she looked to small to life an axe. The next one was Nathan Elete. He was a Victor's brother if Grover remembered correctly. He looked strong. Of course he was 22 so that was to be expected. Maybe District 7 could have another Victor, maybe not. The District didn't seem so hopeful though. Already, two plaques had the names engraved on them. Grover couldn't care less though. If they died so be it, if not he might be bumped up to a really good District. Their lives didn't mean much anyways.

Paste your document here...


	9. District 8 Reaping

It was a bright sunshiny day in District 8. It was actually the only bright or sunshiny day that District 8 had all year. Some of the more cynical of the citizens assumed that it was some Capitol invention that made the sun shine on Reaping day every year. They were probably right, only the invention probably came from District 3 rather than the Capitol. No one from the Capitol wanted to put that much effort into making District 8 look presentable on Reaping day.

Throughout the District, almost all the citizens were going through some sort of pre-reaping ritual. The religious were praying to whatever God they chose. The superstitious gathered good luck charms and handed them to the children and the elderly. This year an adult could be chosen but they could probably fend for themselves if they were reaped.

Charles Watt thought that all the superstitious, religious stuff was a whole bunch of bull. He had never done any of that stuff when he was a kid. He didn't do that stuff when he was the strongest eighteen-year old in all of District 5 during the first Quarter Quell and he still had not been chosen. Then he moved to District 8, got married and had children. Strike was 18, Cathos was 23, and Izobel was 12. It was the first year that two of their children could enter the Games and Eralina was scared.

Eralina made Charles help her with all the superstitious things. He gathered every mockingjay feather that he could find. He didn't let any crows fly over any of their heads. He had done everything to make sure that neither Strike nor Izobel was reaped. Then Reaping day came. He could remember that day crystal clear.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Izobel cried. "Please promise me that I and Strike won't get reaped." Izobel had always been really rational. She cut straight to the problem.

"I promise." Charles said. He knew that he was lying through his teeth. HE couldn't promise anything about who would get reaped.

"OK." Izobel said and then went back to sleep.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Most of it was preparing for the reaping: getting dressed in reaping outfits, giving the children whatever good luck charms they needed and all that sort of stuff. Then they headed down to the reaping. Charles had a pit in his stomach, the like of which he had never felt before. He ignored it. It would go away after the reaping. He was just nervous.

He didn't pay much attention to the girl that was reaped. All he cared about was that Izobel hadn't been reaped. Then the boy was reaped. It was Strike. Charles couldn't even move. It was too much of a shock. The only words that Izobel said to him before Strike died were "You promised."

In the Games Strike did well. There was a slight chance that he could make it home too. He had a strong ally, the boy from 3. The boy from 3 was only 13 but he was a devil with a knife. Strike had made it to the top 6. Then those boys from 3 killed him in his sleep, rather than split up and face each other later.

Charles would never forgive that boy. If that boy hadn't killed Strike, Strike might still be alive today. The grief from losing Strike killed Eralina too. Izobel never trusted her father the same way again either. Cathos was out of the house so in a way, Charles had lost his entire family in those Games. Izobel and Cathos had grown up now. Izobel was still regarding him with the sort of cold distance that she had since the day Strike was reaped.

Hopefully he could see her today. Everyone was a little bit closer on Reaping day. Charles knew that he might not make it to see another Reaping. Hopefully one day Izobel could forgive him.

Scarlett Marks was almost as nervous about the reaping. She was practically the mother of her six younger siblings. Ever since her father left after her mother got pregnant with Carrey. After her mother gave birth to Carrey, she got extremely sick. Now she was hardly able to get out of bed most days, much less take care of any of her ten children. Today was Carrey's first birthday; they had to hope that none of the eleven children of the Marks family got reaped.

Scarlett had four dresses and two suits laid out. All she had done yesterday was go all around the District looking for cheap or free outfits for her little siblings. She had been able to splurge the slightest bit on herself. By most other families' standards, the dress that she had bought was average priced, cheap even, but for the Marks family, the dress was almost double the amount of money they had to spend on each of the seven kids.

Fortunately, Faith could wear Scarlett's last reaping outfit and both of the boy's suits Scarlett was able to get for free. They were in a weird size that didn't fit any of the Capitol children. With a few needles and bobby pins, the suits fit perfectly fine. Scarlett got a pink, one shouldered dress that went down to her knees with a golden belt. Since she was 16, it was her turn to wear the jewelry her two older sisters had bought for their reapings. They had left it at the house so it had become open game. Scarlet grabbed Marina's two rings, one that looked like a dragon wrapping around her finger and the other just a dragon "guarding" a gemstone. She also grabbed Lacey's necklace and her mom's old boots.

Scarlett went around straightening her brother's ties and fixed the bows on her sister's outfits. They were finally ready for the reaping. They moved the mother over to the wheel chair, actually just a chair that the drug through the District so their mom could make it to the reaping.

Charles didn't quite need a wheelchair. He might need one if he was alive for next year's reaping. He smiled at his cynicism. The old Capitol buzzards were probably waiting for the man who had lived through all four Quarter Quells to keel over. He was the oldest citizen of District 8 for sure. The only Districts who probably had anyone older than him were 1, 2, 3 or 4.

He walked down to the town square where the Reaping was being held. He ended up being jostled to the back of the crowd. He stood on his tiptoes and looked all over for his children and grandchildren. He sighed as the escort took the stage. He would have to find his family later. Maybe at long last Izobel could forgive him.

Jada Sparklestone was really excited to get back to District 8, like she had never been more excited for anything else in her life before. OK maybe she wasn't that excited but Jada liked to exaggerate. For example, she had been an escort for ten years (only 7 actually) she had reaped three Victors (only one) and she was 25 years old (32). But there were a million clouds in the sky today in the Capitol and it was zero degrees Fahrenheit. Here in District 8 though the weather was absolutely, positively perfect!

She was wearing a green sparkly dress that went down to her knees that cost something like four million dollars and heels that, by Jada's measurements, were at least a foot tall. Her hair had been died hot pink, keeping up with the latest trends from the Capitol, and was styled into an afro. This was the most perfectly perfect day ever!

She strutted over to the front of the stage and smiled. "Hey District 8 are you guys ready to start your reaping for the fourth Quarter Quell?" she asked peppily.

No one in the entire District made a single sound.

"I can't hear you!" Jada exclaimed.

"It's because we don't give a crap about the reaping." A male voice rang out. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite discern where the voice was coming from. Darn it. She needed a new Avox. Oh well, there was an Avox Auction tomorrow that she could head to. She walked over to the female's bowl and drew a name.

Jada was excited to see who was reaped. Hopefully the tribute would be something who was perfectly gorgeous and she would get a billion sponsors. Then Jada might finally get her fourth Victor! She saw the name and sighed. This wasn't a perfectly awesome name that she had been hoping for. This was a normal name. "Scarlet Marks." Jada sighed.

Scarlet gasped. This couldn't be happening. Who would take care of her sisters and her mother now? All of her sisters, and most of her brothers started to cry. They wouldn't sacrifice themselves for her. After all, they would be able to take care of their siblings and mother.

Scarlet calmly walked up to the stage. She wouldn't cry now. The sponsors would be watching her and, more importantly, her family would be watching her. There would be plenty of time to cry on the train. She put on a brave smile and walked up to the stage. The sponsor seemed to like how she wasn't crying. It wouldn't matter. Scarlet probably didn't stand much of a chance in the games. "Scarlet Marks, age 15." She stated clearly into the microphone. A choking sound left her throat as she finished speaking but it was small. Hopefully the sponsors wouldn't notice.

She kept a brave smile on her face as the escort walked over to the male's bowl. She drew a name. Scarlet couldn't read it from this distance but she knew that it was probably a death sentence. "Caspar Amperage." The sponsor says clearly.

A gasp is heard from the audience. Then sobs are audible. "Not my baby. Please. No. Don't rake my baby. Anyone but my baby!" Someone is heard crying.

Charles realized it was Izobel. Amperage was the last name of the man he married, Strike. Strike himself was frozen in fear. "I volunteer as tribute." Charles said plainly. He walked up to the stage, needing help to get up the stairs. He walked to the microphone and stated "Charles Watt, Age 92. In case you were wondering, the boy that was reaped is my grandson. I figure I have lived a perfectly long life, I probably should have gone into the First Quell anyways." the crowd laughs a little bit. "I can guarantee you now that I won't win. I am too old and weak. I will do my best though, to make sure that this young girl standing right next to me and anyone else who is ridiculously young to be going into this hellhole, will be protected."

The entire crowd was moved by this man's sacrifice. Only one had any courage to speak though. It was Izobel. "Father." she yelled so that she would be heard. "I forgive you."

Jada was so sad. This had to be the saddest reaping in the history of the Hunger Games! She led the tributes offstage and into the rooms where they would say goodbye. She may not have a Victor this year but it was ok. She had the best tribute, no matter what they said.

Paste your document here...


	10. District 9 Reaping

"Emily you won't get reaped!" Bethanii said to one of her many imaginary friends. She was imagining that Emily was crying. She knew they weren't real but they were a great way to release the tension of everyday life. If she hadn't have been getting onto Emily for crying, Bethany would probably be crying herself. She knew that she couldn't cry in front of Flick. Flick was already freaking out that she would be reaped. If Bethanii started freaking out as well there would be no way to calm Flick down.

Now that Emily was calm, at least in Bethanii's mind, Bethanii got herself around for the Reaping. It was her first one as well so she was quite nervous. Despite this, she knew that it was unlikely for her to be reaped. She only had 5 entries. Sure, some 15-year olds had less than that but, here in District 9, there was probably only one 15-year old that never had to put in for tesserae.

Bethanii grabbed the pale blue reaping dress that her mother had found about a month ago. In actuality, it was a boy's baby blanket that the original owner had cut apart and sewn back together so that her young daughter would have a reaping dress. Bethanii figured that out about a week ago after touching it. The soft fabric was not suitable for a real dress and the color made it quite obvious what it was supposed to be.

Bethanii lifted it up and saw a spider on its web. The web was built upon the small stool that the dress had previously rested on. Bethany let out a bloodcurdling scream. Since their house was rather small, a gasp would have sufficed in getting her parent's attention. Her parents came running into the room, horrified. They expected to see a wild dog or something like that.

Her father sighed when he saw the Daddy Longlegs spider dangling by a thread. He walked over and swatted the poor thing. The spider flew across the room and Bethanii finally started to breathe. "Come on Bethanii!" her father said, obviously frustrated that his daughter was still afraid of spiders like the one he had just killed.

In his mind he thought about Bethanii getting reaped into the Games. Heck, Flick would probably stand a better chance than Bethanii. Flick was already about as big as Bethanii was and would probably be able to work in the fields within a year or two. But neither of them would get reaped. The odds of it were next to nothing. Odds were, Bethanii probably wouldn't be reaped even if it was a normal year and fewer tributes were eligible.

"Sorry dad. I didn't know what it was. I couldn't kill it either. After all, it has a family. Imagine if some giant just tore our roof off and then stomped on us? You wouldn't like it." Bethanii explained.

Her father sighed. That was exactly what the Capitol did each year with the reaping. He just hoped that Bethanii's newfound talent wasn't fortunetelling. She did have many talents: storytelling, her wonderful imagination, her intelligence, she was a hard worker too.

Bethanii's blue and silver eyes looked up at her dad. They conveyed what Bethanii couldn't say in words. "Don't you get it dad? It doesn't deserve to die. We don't deserve to die. No one deserves to die. That's why the Hunger Games are so terrible because no matter who dies, they don't deserve it. Even the most bloodthirsty monster doesn't deserve to be obliterated from existence. Don't you understand?"

"Come on Beth." He said wearily "Get on your dress. We have to get there early for the Reaping. First timers have to get there an hour early so that they can get their DNA processed." It was true, but in all honesty, he just wanted to leave before he had to get another one of Bethanii's looks. He left the room to let Bethanii change. He was already in his suit, more like a fancy shirt and some slacks, and ready to go. Flick was ready too. Their mom had to work in the grain fields; District 9 was so large that the actual reaping was long before the official reaping, for this year at least. A quarter of the citizens, enough so that the rest of the District could fit into the square, were informed that they weren't reaped. Bethanii's mother was one of these lucky few. They could be considered unlucky though. They had to work today like normal and couldn't volunteer for those they loved.  
Bethanii nodded and started getting around for the reaping. Where did she put her brush again?

Somehow, someone across the District was having this exact thought at the same exact time. Ptero always seemed to lose his brush. It may be because of how rarely he used it. He only used it whenever he was having a date with Charity or there was a reaping. He was using it more and more often though. He was seeing Charity a lot more often. Just thinking of her made him grin like a little boy. The trademark hair color of District 9, a reddish blonde, looked better on Charity than anyone else in the District, that's what Ptero would say if you asked him. Her hair was only slightly longer than Ptero's auburn brown.

The only way that the two looked similar was the way their eyes looked. They both had hazel colored eyes.

There! Ptero saw his brush underneath his reaping clothes. He had put it there yesterday… If he himself had put it there, why couldn't he remember where he had put it? Someone probably moved the pile of clothes. Why could nothing ever go right for him? He started violently punching the wall. He did this sometimes. When he was 5, he was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. Luckily, his wasn't very severe otherwise they would have killed him then. In his normal personality, he was the sweetest, most caring guy you would ever meet. When he was in his other personality, he went into violent fits of rage. Maybe that was why he was assigned the job of butcher.

"Ptero calm down." Charity said calmly.

"Why should I? I should be angry! Nothing ever goes the way it's supposed to be! Like the Quarter Quell! We were safe then the Capitol ruined everything! What if one of us dies?" He yelled back at her.

"Ptero. It's going to be ok. We made it through seven years of reapings without getting reaped. We will be ok." She said soothingly and made her way towards him. This was dangerous. When he was angry he was unpredictable. Charity was probably the one person he would never hurt though. She touched his arm soothingly and he started to calm down. She continued to shush him until he calmed.

"Thanks." Ptero said. "I hate how I get out of control every once in a while. Maybe I should have salvaged that punching bag from the ditch that one time." When the Peacekeepers found the rare artifact from before the Dark Days, they offered it to Ptero because of his… special issue. He thought he didn't need it so it was sent to District 3. "Wow. You look…" Ptero was lost for words. Charity was dressed in a stunning purple dress. It flowed down to her ankles and had two straps going over her shoulders. In short, Charity was more beautiful than she had ever looked.

"Thanks." Charity giggled. "Now you need to get around for the reaping. I will meet you there. I love you Ptero." She kissed him lightly on the cheek then walked out the door.

Ptero smiled and started to change. He put on a pair of slacks, a grey v-neck coat and a black coat that went down to his knees. The Peacekeepers got it for him. Apparently it was too dull for the Capitol's tastes. He patted his pocket to make sure that he had it in there and then walked out the door.

At the reaping, PomonaBerry was freaking out. It was her first year as an escort and, let's face it. Pomona wasn't the skinniest of Capitol citizens. In fact, Pomona was known as a role model for larger Capitol citizens. Her bestselling novel, more of a brochure actually, was called _How to Embrace Your Curves._ She was still mocked by some of the escorts but Pomona knew that they were just jealous of how beautiful her curves were. Being her size did come with its advantages. For example, when she was at parties she only had to drink the "Stomach Elixir" half as many times as the other partygoers. Her stomach could hold much more.

Of course, that didn't mean that Pomona wasn't self conscious. She had her doubts and insecurities like any other Capitol girl. She had been told multiple times that her purple skin reminded others of a raisin. Her sea green afro apparently looked like she had swum in an old-fashioned (a.k.a. chlorine) pool too many times. Sometimes people could be jerks.

Pomona had pulled out all the stops on her outfit too. Her bright blue jeans clung to every curve on her lower body and her golden top did the same to her upper body. She could be on the cover of _How to Embrace Your Curves Part Two._

The mayor was finished making his speech so it was now time for Pomona to show this District how things were done. "Alright District 9! I am PomonaBerry, author of How to Embrace Your Curves. I am here to choose who will compete in these wonderful games but first off I have a question. Who here has been made fun of because of their weight?" Pomona said with a huge, plastic grin.

Most of the District raised their hands. The only ones that didn't were the ones with curves. "Alright, I know you all are just joking with me. It was you anorexic chicks that raised your hands. To the girls who are… heavyset, no, to the girls with curves." Everyone stifled laughs. "I am here to tell you that, no matter what the other skinny girls say, you are beautiful. Your curves make you gorgeous!" she explained confidently. "Now I am going to reap our tributes!"

She strutted over to the girl's bowl. Hopefully her tribute would be a tribute with curves that she could mentor in the ways of embracing them! "Bethanii Alexander!" Pomona called. "Bethanii Alexander I said!" Pomona waited a little while. "Bethanii if you don't come here right now..."

"Miss Berry, I am right here." Bethanii said shakily. This lady was very weird. "I am Bethanii Alexander and I am twelve-years old." Bethanii said. She faked a smile and walked back towards one of the hard, plastic seats that she, the mayor, their mentor and the male tribute would have to sit in.

Pomona was a bit disappointed. This Bethanii girl had about as many curves as a twig. Maybe the boy would have some curves on him. Then she would be able to make a bestselling male counterpart to _How _to _Embrace Your Curves. _"Patero Dacteel." Pomona yelled. Patero sounded like a bigger boy's name.

"Do you mean Ptero Dactyle?" a feminine voice yelled back.

"Oh yes. That sounds right." Pomona replied. A muscular man walked to the stage. Oh, maybe a muscular man was better than a curvy one. Pomona giggled slightly.

"He's taken." The same feminine voice said back jokingly.

Pomona sighed. Oh well, odds are he wasn't coming back so he could keep secrets. "Here are our tributes for the 4th Quarter Quell: Bethanii Alexander, Age 12 and Ptero Dactlye, age 35."

Suddenly the ring felt very heavy in Ptero's pocket. He tried to go over to the JusticeBuilding for his goodbyes, only to find out they were disallowed these Games. No! This wasn't fair! This wasn't fair! They can't do this! He had to say goodbye to Charity! The door on the train closed behind him and he started to pound it. The door refused to open but Charity could see Ptero slowly slump to the ground inside the train.

Paste your document here...


	11. District 10 Reaping

Paste your do

"Dear God, if you are still out there, whoever the heck you are, if you still give a crap about anyone left in Panem, please let me be reaped." Brandy prayed to all the gods she could think of. She needed to be reaped today. If she wasn't reaped, one of her sisters was bound to be reaped eventually. Every family in District 10 lost a child to the Games at one point or another. Brandy's still hadn't. Now would be the best time for them to get a Victor. A cow had just died from cowpox, which spreads like wildfire.

"Brandy!" Brandy's youngest sister, Kait, called. "Brandy, can you braid my hair for me?" Even though Kait was seven, she maintained a childlike innocence. By age five, most kids in District 10 had already lost their innocence by slaughtering a goat, lamb, chicken or one of the many other animals that they raised here in the District. Kait was lucky. They raised cows so, even though they were poor, the girls didn't have to bloody their hands until much later. Kait just thought that some cows ran out of milk and when they did, they went off to District 9 or 11 to fertilize the crops.

"Yes I will." Brandy said, smiling in earnest. Brandy took three strands of Kait's hair and started to plait them. It was a simple task and it got Brandy's mind off of the Games. Her mind was consumed of the simple, mindless task.

"Brandy, what will happen if I get reaped?" Kait asked.

"You aren't going to get reaped. I will volunteer for you if you do get reaped." Brandy said. "You don't even know what the Hunger Games are, why are you worrying?" Brandy laughed.

"Nuh uh, I know what the Hunger Games are." Kait argued. "The Hunger Games are when they take two kids from each of the Districts who have to not eat for as long as possible. In the middle of them is a big cornucopia filled with yummy food. If you eat the food, you lose. The person who goes without eating the food the longest wins." Kait said matter-of-factly.

"No. That's not it." Hattie said rudely, walking into the room. Her friend, Dawn, had gone into the Games last year. Dawn was young, only turning twelve the day of the reaping and Hattie would turn eleven the day after. Hattie hadn't known what the Games were either then. Bile rose in my stomach, as I reached to cover Kait's ears. Hattie came over and smacked my hand away. "The Games are when they take two kids from each District to fight each other to the death. Two kids from District 10 die almost every year from the Games."

Kait started to cry. "What the heck Hattie? You had to ruin it for Kait! I didn't know what the Games were until my first reaping! Just because your childhood was ruined because of the Games doesn't mean that everyone else's has to be too." I yell at Hattie. I slap her across the face, leaving a bright red mark on her face. Kait cries even more.

"And don't say that you would volunteer for us!" Hattie screamed back "That's what Dawn's sister said. She didn't volunteer! Dawn died!"

"She tried to volunteer!" I yell back "I tried to volunteer but Dawn said she didn't want anyone to volunteer for her. You would remember that if you weren't trying to demonize everyone in the world who…"

"Enough." Their father said calmly. As the only male in the house, he was a sort of an outcast but one glance from him was enough to shut up anyone in the household. "Today is reaping day. It is bad enough that your mother and I may lose anyone of you, or each other. Your mother has been crying for the entire night. She may also lose her mother. Now all of you need to be quiet. Hattie, I will talk to you later about what you just did. Brandy, continue helping Kait get ready." Then he got down on one knee and hugged Kait. "I'm sorry Kaitie Cat. I promise you that you won't get reaped; odds are none of us will." He said softly. Then he kissed her on the forehead. Kait stopped crying.

Hattie left the room, tears still falling down her face. She and Dawn had been close. Maybe it was unfair of Brandy to hurt her. Still, she shouldn't have told Kait. Then she went back to braiding Kait's hair.

Someone else, on the opposite side of the District, was also consumed with a mindless task. Rex Thorp was busy moving the hay bales around. He was one of three males in the house but by far the strongest. The others were in their mid forties and hadn't moved the large bales since Rex was fifteen. His cousin's did their work too. Tam, the older and stronger one, used her pitchfork to scoop the hay into each individual pen. As of right now, they only had two sheep, one male one female, a mother pig and several piglets. Soon they would have one or two little lambs. Probably two, this female lamb was bred for fertility. The ram would have to leave soon, they were in high demand. The other cousin, Eva, the younger and smarter one, was figuring out exactly how much food each one of the animals would need. The ram and the ewe wouldn't need very much but the pig would need lots, since she had just given birth.

Overall, it was an average day for the family of breeders. Even though it was reaping day, the animals still needed to eat, drink, and be cared for. "Hey!" Eva yelled. "Tam, you gave Bertha an extra liter of water! If you give her too much, it will evaporate and we'll have wasted the water. I guess we could use that extra liter for bathing the piglets…" She continued to mutter. Eva was also a bit of a perfectionist.

"What does it matter?" Tam yelled back. "On Reaping Day the Capitol is "friendly." So in compensation for us losing two children, we don't have to pay for water for one whole day!" If Eva was a perfectionist, Tam was sarcastic. If either one of them was either one of those things, Rex was intelligent. While they were having this exchange, he had gone over, scooped out the extra liter of water, and dumped it in the large basin of water, in the shade, they used for cows or horses if they were breeding them.

Rex sighed and walked away. He had already done his job. That and Tam and Eva's arguments were known to last for hours on end. He had to get around for the Reaping. If either one of them was late, it wasn't his problem. The Peacekeepers had already said that neither of them needed to show up. They were one of the lucky (or, once again, unlucky) citizens who were told that they weren't reaped. Odds are, neither of them would show up and if he got reaped they would regret their fighting. His heart leapt up into his throat. They were the closest thing to a family he had. "Stop fighting, it's almost reaping time. Just because the two of you are safe doesn't mean that the rest of the family is.

With that, Rex left the room and got on his Reaping outfit, leaving the two girls feel shallow and rude.

They weren't nearly as shallow and rude as the escort though. Ann Hydros had just slapped one member of her stylist team for putting deep carmine-colored eye shadow on her face instead of amaranth-colored eye shadow. Seriously, how could anyone be so stupid? She already had to fire a whole stylist team for planning to have her wear a boa. Boas were a winter item and this was the summer. Sometimes Ann wondered if anyone in the Capitol had a single brain cell.

"Miss Hydros, the Reaping is about to begin. You have to be onstage in three minutes." Her newest courier said, most likely scared for their life.

She shouldn't have been, only scared for her Career as a courier. Ann slapped her across the face and unleashed a string of obscenities that, unfortunately, have had to be censored. It went a little something like this. "You *censored* I don't _have _to *censored* do anything you *censored*" By the end of the sentence, the courier was sobbing, which made the poor courier's face a waterfall of color.

"Actually, Miss Hydros." Said the mayor "You do have to do the reaping; it is a part of your job."

"Yes, Mr. Peep." Ann said sweetly, a complete 180 from what she was doing just thirty seconds ago. "I will be one second. I need to apply my own makeup. They just don't train stylists like they used to."

The mayor of course, was completely smitten by the natural beauty. She didn't conform to the many alterations, instead using excessive makeup to imitate them. Without her makeup you could see her perfectly clear skin, with a few light freckles splattered on her cheeks. Her chocolate brown eyes spoke for themselves, and even those who did the most alterations envied them. Her black hair fell down to the middle of her back, she still hadn't put on the wig. She claimed it was too itchy. The only alteration she had conformed to would be getting certain parts of her body enlarged. Her bust and rear had been enlarged to nearly twice their actual size. Being this close to a woman of her beauty was enough to keep the mayor speechless.

"Erg… Uh…" he stammered "I will do the speech and you can make a grand appearance, does that sound good?" he asked, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"That sounds lovely." Ann said with a giggle. She remained backstage while the mayor did his boring speech about the rebellion that happened a hundred years ago. No one in the Capitol truly thought it was to keep the Districts in line anymore. Now it was a form of entertainment.

"Now, our wonderful escort, Ann Hydros!" The mayor announced. Ann walked onto the stage, confident despite her massive heels.

"Let's not make this last a moment more than it has to." Ann said with a compassionate smile. She wasn't really compassionate. Just the mayor was attractive. Her plan was never to come back to the District but if she made it boring enough the Capitol audience would have her stay here.

"Brandy Lace and Rex Thorp are our tributes. Will there be any volunteers?" Ann said calmly. No one came up to the stage, last year two girls had tried to volunteer for the Bloodbath tribute.

These two tributes probably weren't Bloodbath. The girl was fairly attractive and everything about her was one color. Just as her name stated, it was brandy. Her hair, her eyes and even her skin were the color. Her reaping outfit was boring, just a green checkered dress. The boy was strong but boring. He was average for District 10 although he had a look in his eye that Ann couldn't quite explain. He was attractive as well, not in the District 1 sort of way but in a unique way, like the mayor. The ragged shirt he wore didn't quite fit his figure. In fact it looked like some of the interview outfits for the Career tributes.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." Ann sighed. If her tributes were good she wouldn't come back. Oh well, the mayor would certainly come to the Capitol if asked.

cument here...


	12. District 11 Reaping

All that Selena could think about was that her child would get reaped. Arilee was not even a whole year old and she might be reaped into the Hunger Games. Not only that, but Eliza and herself may also get reaped. Nero might even go into the Hunger Games with his child or wife. At least if she and Nero got reaped, she might be able to pull a star-crossed lovers thing with her husband. They at least, wouldn't be faking it.

Selena rolled over to see Nero snoring in his sleep. He was always a heavy sleeper. It was a good thing that she was not. If she wasn't than Arilee would spend a lot more time crying. Speaking of Arilee crying, it was the first night since she was born that Selena didn't have to wake up to calm Arilee. Then Arilee started to cry.

Selena laughed inwardly. Of course, as soon as she thinks about Arilee not crying, she starts to cry. Selena got herself up and went over to Arilee's crib. They were one of the poorest families in the District but they did splurge on getting a crib for Arilee. It had been worth it. Already, Arilee seemed healthier than the other girls her age and the two got more sleep than any other parent in the District.

Selena gazed down at Arilee. She had her mother's hair, dark brown and wavy. Arilee's hair was growing quickly, already down to her shoulders. She had a darker skin tone than Selena, but Selena was one of the lightest people in the District. Her eyes were like everyone else's in the District, a dark brown. Arilee was crying about something and her eyes were filled with fear.

It seemed nearly impossible, but Arilee seemed to know that today was reaping day, that today she might be sent to her death. The mayor had made a law that prevented people from volunteering. It was a couple of years, when the District's two troublemakers were reaped into the Games. Their reaping was obviously rigged but it was never made official. Unfortunately, the mayor hadn't revoked the law yet so if Arilee was reaped… Selena didn't like to think of those sorts of things.

Selena picked Arilee up. Arilee was still crying a little bit but not as loudly as she was before. Just Selena's presence was enough to calm Arilee down. Selena lightly patted Arilee's back. Selena shushed the baby. She started humming a lullaby to Arilee. Where she had first heard it, Selena had no idea. It may have been from her parents, who died when she was 13. Maybe the mocking jays were singing it in the meadow one time, when she was gathering food. It would explain why she didn't know the words to the song.

Arilee started to coo softly. After about five minutes, Arilee had fallen back asleep. By then, the sun was starting to rise. It was too late to go back to sleep, it was unlikely she would get any anyways. Today was after all Reaping day. So, Selena decided to start getting around for Reaping day. Selena was secretly jealous of the girls from 1, who had whole wardrobes of outfits for reaping day instead of just one outfit.

Crawford Devlin actually had five outfits. Granted, they weren't all for him. Actually only one of them was. Still, Crawford always got up early on Reaping day to get their outfits around. It was nice actually. It was one of the only times that he ever got some peace and quiet. During the day, Peacekeepers were always screaming for him to get working. At home, the kids were always fighting with each other. Generally though, he wasn't getting out five outfits. It took everything that the family had to buy an outfit for everyone.

Crawford hadn't been to a Reaping for an incredibly long time. The last time he had been in the reaping bowl a rebellion had started. Sure, that wasn't because of Crawford but the little mini-uprising they had once… He didn't like to think of that. Rue was one of his sister's best friends. Rosemary had never been the same since. Thesh was friendly enough too. He just kept to himself a lot.

Of course, nobody really associated with Crawford after the whipping. It was a badge of shame more than anything. Crawford still had the scars. It was worth it though, seeing the priceless expression on that Peacekeeper's face after Crawford told him that he had to wear the mask, and move all the way to District 11, since nobody wanted to see his face.

Now he had all five outfits laid out: a simple suit and tie for himself and Mario, and then three pairs of shoes, dresses and sets of jewelry for Lucy, Janet and Laurel. "Dad!" Janet called. Crawford sighed. Now it begun. "You got me the same dress as Laurel!" she continued, whining.

Then Laurel walked into the room. "Yay! You got me the same dress as Janet!" she exclaimed and hugged Croyden. Croyden sighed. Not only was today Reaping day, but they were already fighting, and it was barely sunrise.

It was a bad day for Lux Pravus too. It was his first day as an escort, one of the first ever male escorts at that. He should have been excited. He was making history after all. Instead it was a terrible day.

It started off with his courier spilling coffee on him. Just because Jade was jealous that Lux got the job instead of her didn't mean that she had to be jealous. No, Lux expected her to be jealous. It was the whole "life-ruining" thing. Jade was just a life-ruiner.

Either way, it was time for him to reap the tributes. The mayor had made the speech and was now sitting patiently in his chair. Lux made sure that he looked ok, then he walked onstage. "Its time to reap our tributes!" he announced. "We're going to start with the boys because starting with the girls is too mainstream." The citizens of District 11 didn't get the joke. A cameraman chuckled.

"Our male tribute is Croyden Mansford!" Lux announced. He frowned as a middle-aged man walked to the stage. He was strong but there were stronger. A boy leapt forward to volunteer "Sorry, no volunteering." Lux shouted to the boy, who looked like Croyden's son.

Lux frowned a little bit. If the idiotic mayor had allowed volunteers, they might have a Victor for once. The man still had a chance at winning but the boy who wanted to volunteer probably had a better chance.

Maybe the girl could win. He walked over to the girl's reaping bowl. "Selena Redgrave!" he exclaimed. This sounded like the name of a Victor! A girl who looked just over Reaping age started to come up to the stage. She had a baby in her hand, so she was sure to get some sponsors. She was attractive too. Selena certainly had a chance at winning. So it was Lux's job to make her sparkle and shine!

His day had taken a turn for the better although Croyden's just got a lot worse.

Paste your document here...


	13. District 12 Reaping

Paste your do

Shadow had a bad feeling about today. So far, all of his feelings had been correct. They had gotten him out of District 7 right before they started to round up all of the kids from age five to eight. Another Peacekeeper in District 3 had stupidly blabbed about it, saying that they were probably going to do the same thing soon, which led Shadow to District 9.

District 9 had been his favorite District so far. The Peacekeepers had been fairly lenient, so Shadow could afford to relax every once in a while. The people were friendly too. Not a single person in District 9 would have turned him in. District 9 would be the place to be if there was a rebellion. He missed the endless fields of gold. Everything about District 9 was amazing. He had to leave after two whole years there though. The Peacekeepers were starting to get a little suspicious. That, and there was no way to get to District 13 from there.

District 13 was probably his final destination. He heard some whisperings of a District 14 that existed beyond District 13. The maps showed that there was lots of land available to the north of Districts 9, 10, and 13. The Capitol claimed that it was too cold for settlement but in District 3 there were records of people existing far north of Districts 9, 10 and 13. If he got to District 14, he could finally rest.

Then he heard lots of footsteps. The bad feeling in his head was growing. There was no way that this feeling was wrong. He had to make a quick decision on whether to leave his hidey-hole or not. He found a hole in the ground just big enough for him to hide in, in between some of the houses in the seam. He put his olive green cloak on top of the hole, so that animals and rain wouldn't fall in there. He added some flowers and dirt so that it was camouflaged perfectly. The Peacekeepers in some Districts had heat-sensing tools though.

He decided to take a look at whoever was coming here. Odds were it was some starving Seam kid looking for some food to scrounge up. If it was they wouldn't find any, Shadow had already grabbed whatever food there was in this alleyway. After five years of living in the streets, you got pretty good at finding food.

He lifted his cloak slightly, and peeked through. What he saw was not a starving citizen. Actually there was probably one of those in the group. Everyone else was a white-clad Peacekeeper, with tranquilizer guns and bio-electric-shock weapons. "There he is!" shouting the citizen. If Shadow could speak, he would have cursed himself. Since he couldn't, he ran.

He felt something enter his back. Then he felt woozy, he couldn't remember ever feeling this tired. Then he heard a Peacekeeper mutter "That's what you get for snitching." A gun fired. Someone else fell to the ground.

Everything around Shadow turned black, he hoped that he wasn't dying, and then he blacked out.

If it hadn't have been Reaping Day, they would have sent someone else after Shadow. She was stationed in the District after all. The Adorable Raven was doing other work though. There was a sort of uprising forming in District 12. She had to find the leader and kill him/her. It was almost funny actually. The man in charge of the so-called uprising was little more than an insane cook who donned a fake pair of wings. He said he was the Second Mockingjay.

It almost made Farida, as the "Adorable Raven" was known by everyone outside of the Capitol, laugh that the Capitol took an elderly man, who probably had the Memory Eating Disease, as a serious threat that one of their trained assassins needed to take care of.

Honestly, one of the trainee Peacekeepers could have done what Farida had so far. The man was simply pinned down underneath Farida, copying every sound she said.

"I'm sorry." She said "I don't want to kill you but I have to."

"I'm sorry." He mocked. "I don't want to kill you but I have to."

"Mockingjays don't copy words!" Farida exclaimed.

"Mockingjays don't copy words!" He mimicked again.

"Mockingjays only mimic sounds. Jabberjays mimic words." She said calmly

"Mockingjays only mimic sounds. Jabberjays mimic words." He repeated yet again.

"That's it!" She shrieked.

"That's…" He started before a knife entered his neck. Then a string of odd gurgling sounds escaped from his throat. Mocklingjays die silently too.

Farida was shaking. She shouldn't be. She had been killing people for a year and a half now. Still, Farida hated the thought of hurting another person. People weren't meant to hurt other people. If killing people didn't save Deathly, Farida wouldn't do it. Someone started to talk to her. Farida winced; the thing that they put in her head would start up at the most random times. It was always too loud, too unnatural.

"Child Assassin Number zero-zero-zero-three:" The robotic voice stated. Every time it stated her number, she wondered how many other child assassins there were. They were planning on nearly ten thousand, her number being evidence for that. So far, Farida had only heard of three. There was the one that was obsessed with pain, Hansfield, and the silent one, Jellal. There were probably others though… Her head exploded with pain momentarily. "Child Assassin Number zero-zero-zero-three, your brain wave patterns indicated you were not paying attention. Pain level increased from six to seven."

Farida winced. Six was bad enough; seven would probably cripple her for a minute or two. Then she realized what she was doing and started to pay attention again. "President Camilla has become bored with the Child Assassin Program. She said…" the machine stopped and took on the President's voice. "67 percent of the Child Assassins take too long to kill. The rate for the adult assassins was below 18 percent. This is unacceptable. We are now reverting back to adult assassins." Then the machine went back to its normal robotic voice. "As such, you are all being forced to volunteer for the Games. If one survives they will be given a choice of whether to stay or leave the Child Assassin Program." It listed special rewards for Hansfield and Jellal. "Farida, you will be permitted to rejoin your sister, Deathly Hallows. You will also receive a virtual library, filled with every book known to man. That is all. Resume your normal activities." It finally finished.

Farida smiled. She could finally get out of this stupid program! Once she got out, she would be able to reunite with her sister! She would actually see Deathly again. Only twenty-five more people would have to die before Farida was reunited with Deathly. The best part was that Farida wouldn't have to kill all of them. What would she wear? She had to make a good impression on the sponsors.

By the time that Shadow woke up, he was dressed differently. He had a cheap, white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants. He hadn't been wearing those when he had been knocked unconscious. More importantly, he wasn't dead. Shadow gulped when he realized where he was. This velvet only occurred in the JusticeBuilding. He was going to be "reaped" into the Hunger Games. If only he hadn't have peeked out of his hidey-hole.

He stood up, and walked out to the District. A Peacekeeper was waiting for him. "Stay here for now boy. Make sure you act surprised too." The Peacekeeper knew that Shadow was smart. If he hadn't have figured it out before, he would have right then. Shadow nodded then disappeared back into the shadow of the JusticeBuilding.

He was ready for the Reaping though. All he had done was grab his green cloak. They didn't care what he took to his inevitable death. Even Shadow knew that he would probably die. Nobody who hid the entire Games ever survived. The robo-escort, since they were short on actual escorts, was simply business. It's not like anyone really cared about the District 12 reaping anyways. "Our male tribute is Shadow Nightstar." It announced.

Shadow calmly walked up to the stage, holding one finger on each hand up, so that people knew he was eleven years old. He wouldn't cry, since he would be older than most tributes in these Games. He wouldn't look weak. He would avoid notice. If he could make it to the top two, without anyone noticing him, he might stand a chance at winning.

"Our female tribute is Anth… the robo-escort started to announce.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Farida said excitedly. Then she remembered she needed to be cute. She made herself sound younger and skipped up to the stage. When she got to the top she started a small speech. "I am six-years old and I love to play Games!"

The audience sighed. This girl was adorable. It would be such a shame to watch her die. Her fake family pretended to cry, and did a fairly convincing job. Farida smiled and skipped off the stage while Shadow slipped quietly away. District 12 was sure they would lose. After all, both of their tributes were younger than typical reaping age.

cument here...


	14. District 13 Reaping

"Seventy-eight, seventy-nine, eighty, eighty-one, eighty-two…" Alex counted as he did the push-ups. He was supposed to be doing guard duty for District 13. It wasn't like it mattered. The Capitol had completely forgotten about District 13 anyways. Even since the Second Rebellion, they didn't bother hiding District 13 from anybody. They still had the tentative truce that neither would bomb the other. The Capitol had also decided the risk of District 13 bombing them was too great, so they didn't make District 13 participate in the Hunger Games.

The citizens of District 13 were even allowed to move between other Districts if they wanted. When they turned 18 they were allowed to take a tour of the other Districts. Alex hadn't liked them as much as here.

Districts 1 and 2 took the Games too seriously. Districts 3, 5, 6 and 8 were boring. District 4 was nice but Crawford couldn't swim, District 7 was nice too but he didn't care for the trees. Districts 10, 11 and 12 were too poor. District 9 was beautiful but he knew he would get bored of the golden fields that continued without any variation.

He saw a small blip on the radar on his wrist. What the heck? There hadn't been a blip on that radar in the entire eleven years that he had been working as a guard. The guy who trained him, who had been working before him said that there hadn't been a blip since the Second Rebellion ended. That was not good.

He ran through all the other nations on what was left of Earth. Liberum was an island to the east of Panem. Liberum was north of Kabeelah. There were two others, Cho was north of the other one, Lotes. Lotes, Kabeelah and Cho were all still rising from the ashes. First the world was destroyed. Then President Snow demanded that they develop a "Hunger Games" of their own. Liberum had developed theirs but they were extremely submissive. The only way it would have been easier for Panem to take over Liberum would have been if Liberum had come over and begged to be taken over.

Those were all of the other nations. That left only… "Shit." He muttered under his breath. He grabbed the weapon that was by his side. They rarely had to use it so Alex had to hope that he remembered all of his training. He lifted up the anti-aircraft missile and shot it up. It hit one, and it plummeted to the ground. Then the screen on his wrist started to go fuzzy. That had never happened before.

Then he grinned. "OK guys, who was the genius that came up with this prank? I get that it was to get back for all the times that I played a prank on you guys. Seriously, I get it now." He laughed.

"You idiot Alex, this is not a prank. Shoot down those hovercrafts!" One yelled back.

"It's ok." Alex laughed. "I already get it. You don't have to keep acting anymore."

Then his supervisor came running towards him. Crap. Even though Jensen was in his mid-forties, he was the scariest of the supervisors. Rumors were that he had fought in the Second Rebellion. It would have explained the scar that ran across his face. His shaved head revealed many more battle scars. Despite his age, Jensen was packed with muscle. He was probably the strongest person working in security. "What the hell are you doing Alex? The Capitol attacks us and all you can think about are your dumb pranks! Get back to your battle station before those idiots come and attack Madison."

Something snapped in Crawford then. He couldn't let Madison get hurt. He raised the weapon and shot down two more hovercrafts. Then they started to shoot back

"Fall back!" Larsen shouted. "Fall back! Abandon your stations!" Alex frowned. There were still a ton of hovercrafts in the sky. If Larsen was saying it, it had to be serious. He shot one last missile into the sky and then ran away. He heard an explosion then ran away.

He could hear the bullets hitting the ground behind him. He knew that the hovercrafts weren't trying to kill them. If they were, everyone on security would be dead by now. They were trying to herd them back into the city. Alex knew exactly what they were planning. Crap.

All of the noise just pissed Deathly Hallows off. Here she was, trying to dig up anything she could on the new President so she could track down Farida, and she couldn't even hear herself think over the sound of the explosions. The idiot security guys were probably shooting down birds again. If you were shooting down birds all you needed was a basic hunting rifle, not those ridiculous anti-aircraft weapons.

Looks like her research would have to wait. The last thing that she had found was some weird program. They used kids as assassins. Deathly wrote it off as a dead end, Farida was the sweetest member of her family. There was no way that Farida would kill people as a job. Someone was banging on her door. "Unless its room service, go the heck away." She shouted.

"Open up." A voice from outside stated. Deathly Hallows started to freeze up. This was the same voice that had come right after her family left. It was the same voice that informed her that her entire family had chosen to be transferred to another District. It told her that Farida refused to go and the President took her in to do some secret job. It told Deathly that she was officially alone.

She wiped a small tear away from her face. That dumb Peacekeeper wouldn't see her cry. She opened the door and gave the Peacekeeper her trademark glare. "What do you want this time?" she asked angrily.

"District 13's first ever Reaping." He replied with a smirk.

"I'll be down there." Deathly spat back at him.

"You better be." The Peacekeeper grunted, and then walked away.

She smiled slightly. If she could win the Games, she would be able to find Farida. After all, there was nothing that they could do to stop her. It was Illegal to harm a Victor. They had practically unlimited funds to buy whatever they wanted to. They would probably prefer her search for her sister over alcoholism and drug addiction.

With that, Deathly put on the nicest dress she could find, and walked out to the Reaping.

Alex was already at his Reaping. That was where the hovercraft had taken them. Then nearly a hundred Peacekeepers poured out of the hovercrafts. Even he wasn't reckless enough to try and get out. Besides, Madison would come shortly and he would talk to her then.

"I bet if any of us get reaped we wouldn't even come close to winning. The Gamemakers would kill us just because we shot down those hovercrafts." One of Alex's coworkers grunted.

"I'll take you up on that bet." Alex said with a devilish grin in his eye.

"Fine." His coworker said, rolling his eyes. "If you lose, well you die."

"And if I win, you don't get any money I would win as Victor." Alex laughed. It didn't matter anyways, he wouldn't get reaped this year and then he was good.

The escort took the stage. He was excited. His brother, Lux, got stuck with District 11. Recence was lucky enough to get District 13! It was District 13's first ever reaping and he got it! His name would go down in the history books. The smart escorts, the ones that never got the job, would look in the textbooks and see that Recence Pravus was chosen to be District 13's first ever escort!

It was all so exciting he could barely contain himself! He ran onto the stage, forgetting about the mayor's speech and started to reap the tributes. "Alright!" he shouted "The Capitol said that the male tribute is the guard who shot down the most hovercrafts so…" he ruffled through his notes. "Alex Whishart is your male tribute!"

Alex calmly walked to the stage. Recence heard a beep in his ear "You idiot, you weren't supposed to tell them that!" President Camilla hissed at him.

"Oops!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't supposed to tell you guys that!"

"You weren't supposed to tell them that either, now I look like a two-faced, ruthless jerk!" she hissed again.

"Ok, now I will reap the female tribute." he exclaimed.

"I volunteer!" shouted a girl from the audience.

"You have to at least let me read the name first." Recence whined.

The girl rolled her eyes. She had piercings all over her body and pitch black hair that had scarlet highlights. She just walked up to the stage, completely ignoring her floundering escort. She got up to the microphone and stated her name and age. "Deathly Hallows, Age 17."

"Our tributes for the 100th Annual Hunger Games are Deathly Hallows and Alex Whishart." Recence said with his voice cracking. Tears started streaming down his face, he knew he had ruined the Reaping and now he was ruining his makeup! He ran off the stage sobbing. He heard another beep in his ear. "You're fired." The voice said calmly.

Meanwhile, Alex stood in awe up on the stage. Even his pregnant wife was crying less than Recence.

Paste your document here...


End file.
